


Leeds

by captainhoran



Series: Leeds [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoran/pseuds/captainhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an indie musician, trying to make his way in the business. He’s a normal, healthy 18 year old boy. Good looks, talent, and straight. That is, until he meets Louis Tomlinson at Leeds.<br/>Their happiness is short lived when Harry gets signed to a label and has to leave to go on tour. What will this make of their relationship?</p>
<p>Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=b2eOJKkxZaQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Festival

“Get in the fucking car, you two!” Louis shouted in irritation.

“Calm down! We’re making great time,” Liam said as he climbed into the front seat.

“Oi! I called front seat!”

“Oh, Zaynie, it’s okay. You can have it on the way back.” Liam rested his hands on the back of his head and smirked as Zayn got into the back, mumbling something incoherently. 

Louis started the car and took off from the petrol station, his anxiety dissipating with every inch gained on the road. He rolled his eyes when Zayn slapped Liam from behind, causing Liam’s resting arms to be released. He immediately turned around and started throwing slaps in Zayn’s direction. 

“Watch the quiff!” Zayn complained.

“Oh, I’m aiming for it.” Liam mussed up Zayn’s hair, earning a roar of disapproval from the lad.

“You dick!” Zayn grabbed for the collar of Liam’s shirt, pulling him nearly over the seat. Louis was having difficulty paying attention to the road. 

“You’re ripping it!” Liam retaliated by tickling Zayn’s sides. He was nearly completely over the seat now, and Zayn was erupting in bubbles of giggles. 

“When are you two going to get it over with and fuck already?” Louis asked as he hit the brakes for a stoplight.

“What?!” Liam immediately sat forward, and Zayn straightened up.

“As if I’d ever…” Zayn scoffed. 

“He’s like a brother to me, that’d be like incest,” Liam added. 

“Sex with Liam would be gross,” Zayn furthered.

“Oi, watch your mouth! I’ll have you know I am great in bed.” 

Louis laughed, “the sexual tension in this car is suffocating.” 

“Shut up!” Zayn and Liam said at once. 

Liam dug in his backpack and found some red licquorish. 

“Anyone want any?” He offered.

“Ew, no thanks.” Louis scrunched his nose. 

“I’ll take some,” Zayn said.

“Nobody? Okay, more for me I guess.” Liam took a bite. 

“I despise you,” Zayn said with narrowed eyes.

“Louis, did you hear something? I think there’s something wrong with the brakes, it sounds whiny and squeaky.”

“My voice is not squeaky!” 

Louis laughed unexpectedly at the banter between his friends. They had been best friends for so long, it was disgusting. They had all discovered their sexuality together, one cold night that Louis would incidentally like to forget. Liam and Zayn had both had girlfriends and boyfriends since then, but Louis was different. He was much more to that end than his friends. 

When Liam would tell Louis to check out a girl, Louis would always just curl his lip and go back to his homework or whatever he was in the middle of. Girls just didn’t interest Louis in the slightest. 

Since the trio had started university, there was hardly time for each other anymore. Louis had to almost force these two to agree to go to the Leeds Music Festival with him. Now that the weekend was here and they were on their way, he couldn’t help the smile that seemed permanently etched on his face.

The weekend was going to be full of excitement and bonding before their lives got too progressed and planned out. Louis needed a weekend of sheer wreckless enjoyment, and he was prepared for it. 

“Liam, check the map. Is it the next right or the one after that?” 

Liam shuffled around in his back pack again. He pulled out the large piece of paper and turned it around a few times. “I think we missed the turn… Maybe. Which way’s north?”

“Oh, for god’s sake, it’s 2011. There’s a thing called GPS.” Zayn pulled out his phone.

“I said no phones this weekend!” Louis protested.

“Do you want to get lost before we even get there? I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be known for dying in the middle of nowhere while on a three hour drive to Leeds from Bristol.”

“He’s got a point,” Liam admitted, crumpling up the map.

“Fine, Zayn’s in charge of directions.”

“It’s the next left, actually,” Zayn said with a laugh. 

Liam and Zayn complained rampantly over the next three hours, asking if they were almost there or when they were going to eat. But when they arrived at Leeds, it seemed as though the drive took no time at all.

Strange people were buzzing about everywhere, weird costumes and all. The insanity of the place filled Louis’ ears and had him grinning like an idiot. He watched as people were tackled, and musicians lugged their guitars. Tents were being set up, and there was laughter ringing in the air.

“This is going to be great, guys,” Louis said. “Let’s go check out the stage.”

There wasn’t a lot of people congregated around the stage area yet. Liam said that was because the main lineup didn’t come on until later, and that this was usually when they invited lesser knowns onto the stage.

~~

“You look nervous,” Niall commented.

“I’m not… Just a bit, well, yeah, nervous,” Harry admitted as he tapped on his guitar impatiently. He had only a small part in the festival, just a meaningless openning gig that people may or may not listen to. 

“What are you singing?” Niall asked casually.

“Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.”

“Oh, good choice. But why not one of yours?”

“Nobody knows my stuff,” Harry confessed as he messed up his curls and fixed his fringe.

“They will,” Niall assured, giving him a warm smile. “Speaking of settling down, when are you going to? I’m getting tired of you bringing randoms to the flat.”

“You haven’t complained before! And besides, I just haven’t found the right girl yet.”

“Person,” Niall corrected.

“Girl. I’m not gay, Niall. That’s your fantasy.” 

“All I’m saying is why limit yourself, eh? World of possibilities out there… What if the person who could make you happiest happens to have a dick?” 

Harry was called on stage halfway through Niall’s sentence, so Niall simply shouted the last part of it after him as he walked out. He sat on the stool that had been placed center stage for him.

“Hello,” he said to the small crowd. “I’m Harry.”

A few of the spectators responded with “Hi, Harry!”

More people began to congregate now that there was life on the stage. There was at least fifty, maybe one hundred. Harry was never good at estimation. He took a deep breath.

“A few of you may know this song… This is my cover of Ed Sheeran’s Kiss Me.” 

Faces lit up in the crowd as Harry’s deep and raspy voice overtook them. They swayed to the tempo, relishing in his talent. Harry generally tried to not look into th crowd too much, but when he took a glance suddenly someone caught his eyes. He couldn’t explain what it was about the boy that made him want to stare so intently. He sang out the lyrics with intensity.

“I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet…” 

Fixated on the boy with blue eyes and feathered brown hair, he lost all track of the crowd. He was fascinated, and he couldn’t grasp the meaning of it. He noticed the boy starting to get uncomfortable, looking behind him to see if Harry was looking at someone else. But no, it was only him. 

He ended the song with perfect pitch. The crowd roared in approval, causing Harry to break into a smile. Some of the girls swooned over his dimples, Harry could have not had a shred of talent but they would have still been fans. He looked back at his muse, clapping excitedly. The boy frowned when his friends forced him away, wanting to do something else. He turned back and flashed a smile toward the stage before he was dragged away. 

“Beautiful as always,” Niall complimented when Harry got off the stage. 

“Thanks…” He said as he began walking swiftly away.

“Where are you going in such a rush?” Niall asked, trying to match Harry’s pace.

“I have to find someone…” 

“Oh? I’m literally your only friend, who could you have invited?” Niall joked.

“Nobody, we just met.” Harry looked around the crowd.

“What? You were on stage only two minutes ago.” Niall shook his head in confusion.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Harry turned around and grinned widely at Niall.

“Bro, you’re freaking me out.” Niall put a hand on Harry’s forehead and said, “Well, you don’t have a fever…”

“Harry!” A girl said from a short distance. “Wow, it is you. You were so great, wow. I think I’m in love with you.” 

“Thanks…” Harry said, detached. His heart sank at the sight of all the people around. He’d never find his muse.

“I’m Terri,” the girl continued. 

“Thanks…” 

“I’m Niall!” The blonde boy stretched out a hand to the girl.

“Oh.” She shook Niall’s hand and gave Harry one last fleeting look. “Have fun, guys.”

“Thanks…” Harry mumbled again, still looking anywhere but at the girl.

When she had walked away, Niall elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Harry rubbed his side.

“She was gorgeous, what are you thinking?”

“Really? I didn’t notice…”

“Whatever. Let’s go get a drink or something.” 

“Okay.” Harry followed his friend, his mood sinking with each passing face that he didn’t recognize.

~~

“Beer!” Zayn cheered when Liam brought them glasses full of the translucent gold liquid. 

“Oops,” Liam said in a deadpan voice as he spilled some onto Zayn’s lap. 

“You did that on purpous!” Zayn stood and began wiping at his lap, trying to get it off the best he could. “I’m going to find a sink.”

He shoved Liam as he passed him, causing a bark of laughter from him. Liam sat in the seat Zayn had been sitting in.

“Your constant flirting is beginning to lose its charm,” Louis laughed as he took a sip from the plastic cup Liam had handed him.

“I’m not flirting,” Liam replied defensively.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Louis lifted his brows. 

Zayn grabbed a few paper towels from the public toilets that were set up. He wiped vigorously at his damp jeans. He mumbled curses at his so called friend. He looked into the mirror and fixed his hair, making sure everything was in its proper place. 

When he exited the bathroom, he nearly ran into the boy that was in passing.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Zayn apologized immediately.

“Don’t be…” he said, staring at Zayn in a trance. “You’re quite beautiful, why would I be mad?”

“Oh… Thanks,” Zayn chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I’m Niall,” he said, extending a hand toward Zayn.

“Zayn…” He couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face. 

“This gloomy bloke is my mate, Harry.” Niall jerked a thumb in Harry’s direction.

“Oh! I know you, you were just on stage not too long ago, yeah?”

“That was him… Now he’s gone crazy, I think. Keeps going off about finding someone. God knows who. Bless his soul, I think his insanity has finally gotten to him.”

“Shut up!” Harry finally spoke.

“Anyway, I’m taking him to get a beer because he obviously needs one.”

“I’m doing the same with some of my mates. Do you two want to join us?” Zayn asked hopefully. It was hard for him to look away from Niall’s face when he was staring at him so intently. 

“That sounds perfect actually.”

Zayn led them to where Liam and Louis were sitting. Liam had obviously made a joke because Louis had erupted in an angelic laughter. Harry immediately caught drift of it and his heart leaped when he saw Louis sitting there, blue eyes and all. 

“I’m Harry,” he said immediately, extending his hand. “What’s your name?”

Louis was caught off guard by the sudden introduction, but smiled at the sentiment.

“Louis… Hey, I know you. Fantastic job, really.” 

“You think? I hope I did Sheeran well, he’s basically my idol.”

“Yeah? A great idol to have, I think.”

Harry stared at Louis with much intensity, trying to figure out what it was about him that was so… intoxicating.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall exchanged looks of confusion.

“So who’s this, then?” Liam asked, nodding to Niall.

“Oh, this is…”

“I’m Niall,” he interrupted, leaning in and leaving a lingering handshake with Liam.

“… Niall,” Zayn said. 

Liam and Niall exchanged seductive smiles, causing Zayn’s heart to sink. Of course Niall would choose Liam over him. Who wouldn’t? He felt incredibly stupid. 

“Let’s go grab some more beers,” Niall said. He gently grabbed Zayn’s hand and went to find a bar. Zayn smiled in confusion at the touch, but welcomed it. 

“What got you into music?” Louis asked as he messed with the rim of his cup, causing white lines to form in the clear plastic. 

“I’ve always loved music… My mum used to sing me lullabys and we’d have a song for everything else. Music just makes me happy, I guess. And I want others to feel that happiness, you know?” Harry smiled down at his hands.

“Absolutely…” Louis said, entranced by the dimples that formed on his cheeks. 

“What about you? What’s your calling?” Harry asked as he grabbed the beer Niall had returned with. 

“Dramatic Arts…” Louis emphasized by making an arc in the air with his hands.

“So you’re an actor, then?”

“Nah, just teaching. I don’t have what it takes to be big in the industry.” 

“I wouldn’t say that. Beauty gets you a lot of places,” Harry commented as he took a drink.

“Oh, stop it, you’re making me blush.” 

Niall sat in between Liam and Zayn, watching the exchange with interest. Zayn and Liam were more interested in Niall, watching him from the corners of their eyes. They didn’t realize they were leaning in his direction until he stood abruptly and they nearly fell on each other.

“Can we go ride some rides, please?” He asked excitedly.

“I’m down,” Liam said as he stood up next to him.

“Yeah, me too, definitely.” Zayn glared at Liam behind Niall’s back.

Harry looked to Louis, waiting for his answer. Louis shrugged and said “Yeah, sure, sounds fun.” 

They all stood and walked to the rides as a group, Niall swaying in between Liam and Zayn. 

“Bumper cars first!” Niall announced as he ran toward the attraction. The rest of the group didn’t mind Niall taking charge. 

Liam and Zayn had Niall trapped in a corner before long, while Harry and Louis spent their time crashing into one another. 

“No fair!” Niall protested. “You two are ganging up on me!”

He somehow got away from their hold and bumped into a wall by himself, causing the other four to laugh.

“I think Niall won that round,” Louis joked as they exited their cars. 

“Damn right, I’m the bumper car king!” Niall placed his hands on his hips.

Harry bumped into Louis’ arm slightly as they walked, causing Louis to look up at him with his bright blue eyes. They exchanged smiles and looked away from each other again. 

“To the tilt-a-whirl!” Niall began walking in a faster pace, the other boys trying to keep up. 

“This should be intresting. Can we all fit on one?” Zayn asked. 

“I think so,” Liam replied.

They all climbed in. Niall, of course, sandwiched between Liam and Zayn, and Louis and Harry next to each other on the end. 

Everything began spinning as the ride started.

“Lean right!!” Niall shouted the command. Zayn was to his left, so he happily leaned onto Niall. 

“Now left!!” He ordered. Liam smiled at this instruction, leaning onto Niall. 

Louis and Harry turned to look at each other, their faces in a close vicinity now. They smile awkwardly and looked forward, the force of the ride making it hard to move their heads.

After a few more rides they found themselves getting more beer. Louis, Zayn, and Liam waited at a table as Harry and Niall went to get the drinks.

“So, should I steer clear of our tent tonight? Or is he taking you to his?” Niall asked nonchalantly as they made it to the bar.

“What?! No, it’s not like that…”

“‘Beauty gets you a lot of places,’” Niall mimicked. 

“Shut up, I don’t know what came over me, okay?”

“Well, I wonder what he’s expecting.” Niall lifted his eyebrows as he glanced in Louis’ direction.

Harry followed his friend’s eyes, making eye contact with Louis. Louis immediately jerked his head away, knowing he had been caught staring. He nervously fixed his fringe, and the blush was clearly visible on his face.

“Yeah, maybe you should find someplace else to sleep tonight… Speaking of which… Which one?”

“What?” Niall asked, confused.

“They’re both obviously into you. So which one are you into?” Harry nodded toward Liam and Zayn. 

“Oh… I’m not entirely sure, to be honest.”

“Well I mean, you have to choose right?” Harry grabbed three of the beers.

“I guess,” Niall said, grabbing his share. “I’ll just wait to see who makes a move first.”

Harry shrugged at his friend, assuming that was the best tactic for his situation. They returned to the table and set down the drinks. 

“Thanks…” Louis smiled up at Harry.

“Yeah…” Harry was instantly enraptured by Louis’ smile. “Hey, want to go see who’s playing the main stage right now?”

“Yeah, sure!” Louis agreed immediately. He looked at the other three.

“I think I’ll stay here for a bit…” Niall said, faking a yawn. He winked at Harry when Louis wasn’t looking.

“Same,” Liam and Zayn said at once. Their glares connected over Niall’s head. 

“Just us, then? Alright…” Harry stood. 

“This is a music festival, guys…” Louis gave them a judgmental look, but followed as Harry left.

“Thank god, I’d thought they’d never leave,” Niall groaned. He stretched his arms in the air, yawning for real this time. It reminded Zayn of a cat. 

“Anyone know where a bathroom is?” Zayn asked casually, looking around for a sign of some sort.

“I saw one down that way and the the right of the food stands,” Liam said while pointing. 

“Cool, I’ll be back!”

Liam looked over at Niall once they were left alone. He took in the shape of his jaw, and how it would feel to trail kisses down it. He felt his breathing hitch only slightly as he repositioned himself on his seat.

“Do you want to dance?” Niall asked randomly, looking over into Liam’s eyes. 

Liam laughed and stood, extending a hand to the boy. Niall couldn’t help but notice the crinkle in his eyes when he smiled. Liam couldn’t help but be affected by the returning smile. It was exactly what he would describe sunshine as. 

“There’s no one else dancing around here,” Liam commented.

“They’ll join in!”

Liam stepped closely to Niall, their bodies practically touching. They couldn’t hear much of the music from the stage, but there was a heavy bass pounding that they were able to move to. There were even a few people who joined in on their dance party, just as Niall had said. 

Liam twirled Niall around, causing him to nearly trip over his own feet. Liam’s chest was there to catch Niall’s fall, causing them both to laugh rampantly. Suddenly their chuckles were caught in their throats as their looks turned into gazes. Their movements turned into slow sways that didn’t exactly match up with the rythm. Liam leaned in and hovered his mouth mere inches from Niall’s, curling his lips into a smile. 

Niall pressed his body closer to Liam’s, feeling the heat. Liam placed his hand on the small of Niall’s back, pressing him as close as possible. He smirked as he skimmed Niall’s cheek with his nose, causing the other lad to stay completely still. 

“Fuck,” Niall said, trying his hardest not to stammer. “Just kiss me.”

Zayn walked away from the tented bar area, brooding over what he’d nearly walked in on. He decided to leave Liam and Niall alone, considering they didn’t need him there anyway.

“You’ll have to work for that,” Liam teased as he pulled away. 

“Bullshit.”

Niall put a hand on the back of Liam’s head and pulled him in, pressing their lips together in a sloppy and anything but elegant kiss. Liam qucikly conceded, kissing him back with all his power. He accidentally slammed him into the picnic table they had been sitting, knocking over a few cups of beer. They laughed as people around them cheered and hollered.

~~

“So much fucking mud,” Harry complained as they walked toward the stage, passing tent after tent. 

“That’s what the boots are for,” Louis laughed. “Come on, don’t tell me you don’t like to get dirty.” 

“I’ve been known for uncleanliness.”

“Yeah…?” Louis bent over suddenly and scooped up a handful of mud. “How dirty?”

“No…” Harry’s eyes widened in fear. Louis simply smiled wickedly at him as he stepped closer. Harry backed away cautiously and slowly at first, then took off in a full sprint.

“You can’t run forever, Styles!” 

“Yes I can!” Harry called back. He hardly noticed the man in front of him that he ran into full force. 

“Ha! Watch where you’re going, Harry!” Louis cackled when he finally caught up to him. “Oh.”

“I am so, so sorry!” Harry repeated over and over again.

“No sweat, mate. No one was hurt.”

“But you’re…”

“Ed Sheeran? Yeah, I get that a lot. Nice to meet you, I suppose… Wait, I know you.”

“You do?” Harry’s face did nothing to mask his utter shock.

“You sang my song earlier. Spectacular job, man. You may have even done it better than me.” Ed extended his hand, and shook Harry’s in a friendly manner. 

“No, I could never be better than you…” Harry’s hand felt numb at the touch of his idol. 

“You’re going places, kid.” He ruffled Harry’s hair before shooting him a wink and walking away. 

“That was…” Louis said after a moment of silence.

“Ed fucking Sheeran,” Harry finished for him.

“But he said you were…” Louis trailed off again.

“Going places.”

Louis took Harry’s lack of cognizance to his advantage, smearing mud across his face. 

“Oh, now you’ve done it…” Harry moved in to tackle Louis, but Louis was too quick for him. Louis moved out of the way immediately, causing Harry to fall flat in the mud. Louis erupted in a child-like laughter as he attempted to back away from the scene. 

With a loud “nope,” Harry grabbed onto Louis’ ankle, causing him to fall into the mud as well. Louis scrambled, trying to get to his feet, but he kept slipping around. Harry latched onto Louis’ denim jacket, dragging him closer. 

“Forgiveness, I beg of you!” Louis was nearly crying from laughter. 

Harry tackled him and pinned him to the ground. “Was that an apology? I couldn’t hear you!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Fuck, stop, that’s my ticklish spot!” Louis began to squirm. The sun was starting to set, settling a milky glow over everything. 

There was a glitter in Harry’s eyes as he smiled down at the cackling idiot. The apology apparently wasn’t accepted, for Harry plastered Louis’ face with mud. 

“Now we match,” Harry mused as he stood. He extended a hand and helped Louis up. There was even more laughter as Louis nearly lost his balance, causing Harry to grasp his foreams for support. 

Louis leaned in unexpectedly and kissed Harry on the mouth. Harry accepted it at first, even kissed him back and leaned into it. It lasted only a few seconds before Harry pulled away.

“Oh…” Harry said, portraying his confusion.

“Oh?” Louis asked. “Was that bad? Should I not have?”

“No, it wasn’t bad… It’s just…” Harry let out a breath as he put his hands to his head. He looked in distress. “I like girls, not boys.”

“Oh,” Louis repeated Harry. “Then why…?” Louis tried to ask the question with gestures, but gave up in the end.

“I wasn’t leading you on,” Harry said.

“That’s what it looked like to me…” Louis looked down and played with the zipper on his jacket. ”And you were staring at me… Earlier.”

“You saw that?” Harry asked as he wiped off more mud from his face.

“Well, I was staring at you, so, duh.” Louis rolled his eyes as he wiped off mud from his own face. He felt incredibly embarrassed.

“I’m not sure exactly what I’m doing,” Harry told Louis as he looked him in the eyes again.

“What do you mea…” Louis’ words were cut off when Harry kissed him. Harry grasped onto the denim of Louis’ jacket, so hard that he nearly pulled it off of the boy. Louis was instantly captivated; Harry was an incredible kisser.

“Wow,” Louis gasped out when they separated. “Kiss me like that, and have fun trying to get rid of me.”

“I actually don’t plan on it…” Harry wiped off mud from Louis’ face. “Let’s go get cleaned up?” 

“Yeah…” Louis said in a daze. He was completely distracted by the boy with curly hair and dimples. 

Harry took his hand and lead him to the showers that were for public use. They stepped behind the shutters, removing clothes piece by piece. Harry took off Louis’ shirt and hesitantly leaned in for another kiss, flinching back the moment before their lips connected. He flicked a smile and finally leaned in, relishing in the feel of the other’s lips. The water cascaded over them when they stepped into the shower. 

The water that came down was cold, but their bodies together kept them warm. Harry felt something tugging at the bottom of his stomach as he looked into Louis’ eyes. He was completely lost by everything except the blue orbs staring up at him. He placed his hand on Louis’ cheek and rubbed the mud away as he circled his thumb. 

The bottom of the shower turned red with all of the mud that was being washed away from their skin. Louis kissed Harry’s neck, trailing kisses up his jaw and ending at his mouth. They kissed passionately for what felt like forever, hands trailing up and down each others’ back. 

Harry with wet hair was intoxicating to Louis, the way the water would drop off the ends and onto his cheeks. Harry suddenly lunged forward, getting excited at Louis’ touch. Louis nearly fell at the instance, causing them both to laugh hysterically.

“You’re impeccably clumsy,” Harry stated, a smile plastered from ear to ear.

“That was your fault!” 

Their faces shifted to seriousness again as Louis caught sight of Harry’s beautiful chest. He went for Harry’s neck again, this time sucking on the skin. His mouth traveled south, kissing down to Harry’s upper right nipple. He leaned back a bit as Louis lapped up the water there, his lips twitching up in a smile as he heard Harry moan from the action. Louis’ hands massaged Harry’s stomach area, causing the boy’s legs to nearly turn into jelly as he held onto Louis’ hair. 

“You really know what you’re doing…” Harry said when Louis came back to eye level.

“Boys usually do,” Louis teased as their lips met again. Louis pressed Harry against the side of the anything but sturdy shower stall. He began pumping vigorously on Harry’s cock. Harry’s mouth opened as sounds of pleasure began to pour out, Louis sucked on his bottom lip. 

It took a few minutes, but Harry couldn’t take much longer before exploding. Louis’ mouth went to the bottom of Harry’s neck and licked from the bottom up to his chin, making Harry crane his neck back. 

“Fuck!” Harry shouted as he came all over Louis’ stomach. 

Louis smiled up into Harry’s eyes, the water running down his cheeks nearly drove Harry to the edge again. 

“Sorry…” Harry gestured to Louis’ stomach.

“Why? We’re in a shower,” Louis said with a smirk. He washed away the mess Harry had made. “Let’s get out, all the mud is clear.”

They had rinsed their clothes before showering, so they were nearly dry when they put them back on. 

Louis placed a hand on his forehead in embarrassment as a few people clapped and cheered for them when they exited. 

“Oh, god,” Harry breathed. He grabbed Louis’ hand and led him away, Louis waved and bowed as they left.

They laughed loudly as they walked away, Louis leaning into the taller boy. They danced to the music as they walked, Harry spinning Louis around. Harry loved all of the music that was playing throughout the event. He wanted the weekend to last forever. 

~~

Zayn sat by himself in the tent. He felt incredibly foolish and rash. He could be out trying to find some other bloke if he’d wanted, but no, he was alone in his tent. He sighed as he opened a book to study. 

There was a sudden commotion outside of his tent, and it rustled around. Zayn took alert as the tent came unzipped. Suddenly to bodies came crashing in, tangled up in an intense make out session.

“Excuse me?” Zayn said in aggravation. 

The pair parted and looked at Zayn.

“Oh, sorry, Zaynie. I didn’t know you’d be here. You kind of ditched us.”

“I ditched…? You know what, never mind. I’ll leave.” Zayn made his way toward the tent entrance. 

“Don’t leave,” Niall said as he grabbed Zayn by the wrist.

“What?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, what?” Liam repeated.

“Stay… Both of you.”

“How will that work?”

Niall took off his shirt, causing the two boys to stop talking. He looked between both of them and said, “Touch me.”

“Wh-who?” Zayn asked.

“Both of you.” 

Two hands reached out, one shy and tentative, the other strong and dominant. Niall took Liam’s head and guided him to his neck; he quickly took control, sucking passionately at the fair skin. Niall then grabbed Zayn’s shirt and pulled him forward, kissing him on the lips. Niall’s hands were wrapped up in each of the other boys’ hair, his cheeks were flushed with desire. 

He pulled away from both of them. “Now you two.” 

“What?” Liam asked.

“No, no, no. It’s not like that between us,” Zayn protested.

“Okay, then, I guess I could, you know…” Niall began putting his shirt back on.

“No!” Liam shouted. He dove in and kissed Zayn on the mouth, causing Zayn’s entire body to go lax. 

Zayn kissed him back, releasing everything out of his soul. 

“Now, take off Zayn’s shirt, Liam,” Niall directed from where he sat. His eyes were warm with the desire he felt for the two in front of him.

Liam did as he was told. He felt a sort of emptiness inside of his chest it was hard to explain. It was like the emptiness was full of warm honey. 

“Kiss his chest,” Niall suggested. “Yeah, that’s hot,” he said when Liam obeyed. 

Niall moved in and took off Liam’s shirt. He made eye contact with Zayn as he unbuttoned Liam’s jeans. Liam shifted, helping Niall remove the article of clothing. Niall pulled Zayn closer to him, kissing him with his tongue shoved in his mouth. Liam settled back on his elbows and watched the two. 

The blond looked down at the bulge in Liam’s underwear. He smiled hungrily as he took them off, looking at Zayn with an intense gaze. Niall leaned down and took Liam in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down rhythmically. He made eye contact with Liam momentarily before pulling away and pushing Zayn toward Liam’s erection. 

“Go on,” Niall urged. 

Zayn did as he was told, making shy eye contact with his friend. He repeated Niall’s movements, enjoying the feel of Liam in his mouth. Niall leaned down beside Zayn, licking the sensitive skin on Liam’s inner thigh. 

Zayn flinched slightly at Liam’s touch when he tenderly stroked his hair. Niall began working on the base of Liam’s cock, lapping at the skin and nibbling gently. He licked up the length, travelling up to Zayn’s cheek and to his ear, where he sucked on the lobe. 

After Liam was serviced they found themselves in a tangle of kissing and touching and sucking. Every detail was etched into their minds as they learned every angle of the three bodies. 

“Are there any condoms?” Niall gasped out, looking at the other two.

“Yeah, in my backpack, hang on.” Liam parted from the sweaty mess to find his backpack. Zayn and Niall continued making out and rubbing their hands all over each other. 

When Liam returned with a strip of condoms, Niall wasted no time in opening one and placing it on Liam. Niall rolled back over onto Zayn, arching his back so that his ass was slightly in the air. 

“Come on, then.” Niall continued his efforts on Zayn as he sucked on his neck and down to his nipples. His breath hitched as he felt Liam enter him. He let his hand travel back and grab Liam’s hand, pulling it forward to touch Zayn’s face. 

Niall moved his hips rhythmically with Liam, grinding his cock against Zayn’s. Niall felt Liam’s hot breath against his neck, his lips hovering over the tender area. Niall always went wild when people touched his neck. 

Zayn could feel the sensation at the bottom of his stomach rising to a crescendo. Niall lifted to where he was on his knees now and reached down, jacking Zayn off to the correct tempo. It was a perfectly orchestrated symphony, every note pounded out in accuracy. Liam let out a loud moan as he continued the composition, Niall and Zayn the perfect accompaniment. 

Niall smiled down at Zayn as he felt the sticky wetness on his stomach and hand. He nipped at Zayn’s bottom lip, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Liam began moving faster, fucking him harder. Niall pumped his own length, feeling a climax coming with each passing second. Liam pulled out one last time and slammed back into Niall, releasing everything he had into the condom. Niall came only seconds later, showering Zayn in his jizz. 

They collapsed into a pile of sweat and semen. Niall smiled fondly as Zayn and Liam snuggled into him on either side, Liam pulling a blanket over the three of them.

~~

“Dance with me,” Harry said with a smile, pulling Louis in close. They swayed together, each holding a beer. 

“This is so off-tempo,” Louis commented with a laugh. The entire crowd was going crazy to the loud and fast music.

“Who cares… You look gorgeous beneath these lights.”

“Stop complimenting me!” Louis said with a blush.

“Never! I will call you beautiful,” Harry kissed him, “Sexy,” another kiss, “god-like,” one last kiss.

“God-like?” Louis scoffed. He took a sip of his beer.

“Sheer perfection,” Harry said. 

“You hardly know me, Harry.”

“True… Let me get to know you,” Harry said as he kissed Louis’ jaw.

“After the festival I have to go back to school… How will we even be able to get together after that?”

“Yeah, me too,” Harry admitted.

“Bristol is three hours away from here,” Louis sighed.

“Wait, how’d you know I go to Bristol?” Harry asked curiously. “I don’t think I ever said where I went.”

“What?” Louis asked incredulously. “No… I go to Bristol, not you.”

“No…” 

“Wait…”

They both smiled widely and hugged. It was the least likely scenario they could have expected.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Harry asked enthusiastically.

“No way, I’m in the Arts building. Drama department.”

“That’s so weird! Same for me, except music.”

“How have we not seen each other? It makes no sense!” Louis said in disbelief.

“There are a lot of people there… Liam and Zayn? Do they go there too?”

“Yeah, they’re liberal arts. Niall?”

“Chemistry major.”

Harry lifted Louis off of the ground, spinning in a circle. Louis laughed as his drink spilled everywhere. Their lips met again when Louis was back on solid ground. Their breathing slowed as they could hear their hearts beating in their ears, pounding louder than the music that surrounded them. Their cheeks brushed as they slowly pulled away from each other, their eyes finally meeting. Each pair were darkened with wanting and lust. 

“Let’s go back to my tent…” Harry said in a small voice, his words nearly caught in his throat. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“If I can remember where we put it…” Harry said as he grabbed Louis’ hand. 

Harry looked at Louis as they stood outside the tent, his eyes holding a question. There was a resounding silence as they exchanged glances, unsure of who should say something first. He simply unzipped the tent and stepped inside, gesturing for Louis to join him. 

Louis climbed into the tent, immediately reaching for Harry. He kissed him passionately, running his fingers through his curls. Harry smiled widely at the other boy’s enthusiasm. Louis took off his jacket without breaking away from Harry’s kiss. He did the same for Harry, removing his hoodie with ease. His hands traveled down Harry’s chest and to the bottom of his shirt where he lifted slightly. He placed his hands beneath the fabric, rubbing his stomach. When he went to take off the shirt completely, Harry stopped him.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked nervously, afraid he was moving too quickly this time.

“It’s just… I’ve never gone all the way with a guy before. That shower scene was the first I’d ever done anything with a guy actually.” Harry bit his lip and looked to the side.

“You’re nervous?” Louis took Harry’s hand. 

“Kind of…”

“Don’t be,” Louis breathed as he got closer, feeling the heat radiating from such a short distance. “Do you have any condoms?”

“Yeah… But I definitely didn’t expect them to be used on me,” Harry admitted at the end as he reached into his bag. There was a soft golden glow that seeped in through the tent, framing Harry’s face in light. 

There was a radio playing a short while away with Ed Sheeran’s “This” playing fittingly in the background. Louis gently took off Harry’s shirt, followed by his own. 

“This is the start of something beautiful,” Ed sang out of the speakers, “This is the start of something new.”

Louis unbuttoned Harry’s pants with experience, his lips pressed against his neck. Harry cooperated by stepping out of his jeans and taking off his underwear. Louis mimicked his actions, ending by standing on his knees. They pressed their lips together in a harmonious feeling of lust and love.

There was a new sort of sensitivity as Louis’ hands traveled down Harry’s front, feeling every inch of warmth. He took Harry’s shoulders and guided him down onto his back, gently placing him on the pillow and sleeping bag. He let out a deep breath as he examined Harry’s beautiful body lying beneath him. He slowly let his hands travel between Harry’s legs, rubbing on the insides of them. 

He leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry’s lower stomach, looking up at him for reassurance. When Harry nodded, Louis traveled lower. He smiled slightly when he heard the gasp from Harry when he took him in his mouth, working his way with experience. While he blew Harry, he let his hands rub up and down his stomach, eliciting even more moans from the bloke. He was a rather loud fellow, Louis thought to himself, they haven’t even gotten to the really good stuff yet. 

“You’re really good at that,” Harry commented when Louis rose up to his face to kiss him again. 

“I’m one of the best, consider yourself lucky.”

Harry laughed at the comment, loving the feel of Louis’ body pressed to his. They kissed some more, allowing their tongues to explire each others’ mouths. 

“Do you have any lube?” Louis asked when he broke away.

“No… I wasn’t really expecting… Um, Niall might have something. Check his bag.” Harry gestured toward a bag in the corner of the tent. 

“Lovely,” Louis said when he pulled a bottle from Niall’s bag. “Oh… wow.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“Nothing.” Louis decided to keep the contents of Niall’s bag a secret. “Okay, here goes nothing, then?”

“Y-Yeah…” Harry said hesitantly. Staring at Louis from his laid back position. 

“I’m not even going to lie, this is going to hurt a lot…”

Harry gulped. 

“But it will be worth it, trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

Louis poured some of the lube onto his hand, rubbing them together to warm it up with the friction. He rubbed it on Harry, followed by gently entering him with one finger. He could see the look of discomfort on Harry’s face, so he slowed his pace. He then placed in another finger, gently scissoring the entrance. Once he had it throughly lubed up, he placed a condom on himself, watching Harry carefully.

“You know, we don’t have to do this… I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want…” Louis said when he was lined up perfectly. He looked intently into Harry’s green eyes, trying to read them.

“Yeah, but I want to… I want to with you…”

Louis pushed himself inside of Harry, trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew exactly the sensation Harry was feeling in that moment, and he felt bad he couldn’t bring the good feeling sooner. He began thrusting in and out, aching over the fact that he couldn’t read Harry’s emotions. It only took a few more thrusts before Louis could feel Harry loosen up, and moans began to pour from those sultry lips again. Louis smiled at Harry, knowing he’d found that sweet spot that drove all boys wild. 

He repositioned himself to where he was pressed closer to Harry’s body as he thrusted into him. Harry’s eyes were half closed with lust as Louis sucked on his bottom lip, releasing it with a small pop. He could feel Harry starting to lose control, ready to release everything he’d ever had. 

“Look at me,” Louis said in a commanding voice. Harry obeyed, making eye contact with him. Green met blue in a shock of passion and wanting. They had eaten plenty, but they were hungry for more. Hungry for everything the other still had to offer them. 

Their lips smashed together in their deranged and wild hunger, eating up everything with no remorse. They exchanged gasps and heated breaths, each reveling in the feel of them showering over their skin. The cold air that lingered outside couldn’t phase them, for their warm bodies pressed together wouldn’t allow it. 

The steam that was formed between them was almost visible in the chilling air, the sweat forming on their brows was like alcohol. They raised the tempo, losing all sense of gentleness. It felt as if they could sense everything the other was thinking, as if they were of one body, mind, and spirit. 

Harry had never felt so connected to any of the girls he’d slept with before, and Louis could say the same for all of the boys he’d slept with. With a resounding moan, they climaxed together in an ending of epic proportions. Louis laughed at the mess they had made, wiping at his stomach.

“Wow,” Harry said, breathless.

“Yeah?” Louis laughed.

“Can we go again?” Harry rolled over and straddled Louis with a wicked smile. They laughed hysterically as Harry leaned down and kissed Louis, even more ravenous than before.


	2. Back To Uni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school, and things are looking well for Louis and Harry.

”Do I know you?” Louis heard from behind him. He spun around at the voice, ready to drink it in.

 

“Don’t know, I’ve got a pretty common face,” Louis replied with a mischievous smile. They were standing in front of the theatre building.

“Yeah? Doesn’t look that common to me…” Harry mused. 

“Maybe you should get a closer look.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Harry stepped forward, a smile creeping on his face.

“Oi, Hazza! How’s it going!” Harry froze inches away from Louis’ face when he heard the voice approaching quickly.

“Hey, Jake,” Harry groaned as the boy had him caught in a neckhold. 

“Who’s this, then?” Jake asked curiously. He examined Louis carefully. “Seen you around before, I think. Jake’s the name, painting’s my game.”

“I’m Louis,” he introduced himself since Harry wasn’t going to.

“What’s your major, then?”

“Theatre.”

“Nice! Loads of characters up in that department. Found yourself a nice one here, Haz.” Jake slapped Harry hard on the back.

“Thanks, Jake.” Harry clenched his shoulders back, trying to rid the sting from the slap.

“Nice meeting you, man! Time for class.” Jake shot them a wave and walked into the building opposite the pavement with a quickened haste. 

“I thought you were straight?” Louis asked with a raised brow. “Shouldn’t you have had to come out to him?”

“I am, well was, I don’t know. Jake’s a no bullshit kind of guy. That’s probably the only reason I’m even friends with him.”

“I see,” Louis said as he began walking toward the building. Harry followed even though the building he was supposed to be in was on the other side of campus.

“Ugh, class,” Harry groaned.

“I’m in no rush.” Louis stopped walking and looked at Harry with a mischievous expression. 

“You want to ditch?” Harry raised his brows, glad Louis had caught his drift. “What a rebel.”

“I can be… What do you want to do instead of class?” Louis watched as the last few students trickled out of the courtyard and into the building. He stepped closer to Harry, tugging on his shirt. 

“Did Niall, Liam, and Zayn ever figure out that we all go to the same school?” Harry mused momentarily, trying to rip his gaze from Louis’ neck and chest.

“Oh… I don’t think so.” Louis continued playing with the hem of Harry’s shirt, running his fingertips underneath.

“Okay, yeah. I’ve got a room in Wills Hall, wanna see it?” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and walked quickly back to the university accommodations trying to ignore the raging hard on that was pressing against his jeans.

~~

“So this weekend, we, uh…” Zayn started.

“We don’t have to talk about it, Zayn,” Liam said as he stared straight ahead. They were sitting at a picnic table.

“But it happened more than once… It actually happened a lot,” Zayn babbled.

“Yeah, but… That was only because Niall was there. It won’t happen again. Niall’s gone now,” Liam concluded with a slightly relieved sigh. 

“I suppose… Yeah, that’s actually right. I don’t even want to touch you again.”

“Oi! I wasn’t that bad.”

“No, you were great actually…” Zayn tapped on the table, staring at his lunch. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“But Niall’s gone now, so…”

“Yeah.”

“Hey!” Came a sudden shout from behind them. They were caught off guard as someone came flying over and tackled them from behind.

“Niall?!” Liam questioned.

“Bloody hell!” Zayn exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Why’re you two here, then?” Niall asked as he sat on the bench across from them.

“We go here…” Zayn said shyly.

“Oh? How weird! We never even discussed that, did we?” Niall opened a bag of crisps and began eating them.

“I didn’t think it would even be an issue,” Liam admitted.

“Issue? This is perfect! The three of us at the same Uni!” Niall said with glee.

“Perfect.” Zayn tried to hide his grimace with a smile. It’s not as if he were unhappy to see Niall.

“Party in my dorm tonight, yeah? I’ll kick Harry out.”

“Harry’s here too? Does Louis know?” Zayn asked.

“Harry was all Louis talked about. Three fucking hours of ‘Harry Styles this, Harry that,’” Liam complained. 

“That’s so cute!” Niall raised his hands to his cheeks. “S’about time Harry found someone worthwhile.”

“We could say the same about Louis,” Zayn admitted.

“Been worried about him,” Liam continued. “Never goes out with us. Ever.”

“Always chalking it up to homework or summat.” Zayn frowned. The sun was barely peaking out through the overcast sky.

“Harry will change that,” Niall concluded. A slight gust of wind ruffled his blond hair.

“Hope so. He needs to lighten up.”

“Alright, well I gotta head to class,” Niall said as he stood. He walked around the table and ran his hands across their backs. “See you tonight, boys.”

They both gulped as they looked at each other, unsure of how they were going to get out of this. 

~~

“You met someone?” Stan asked, examining Louis’ gleeful demeanor.

“I guess you could say that,” Louis mused, spinning back and forth on the barstool. 

“That’s what you said. I just repeated you.” Stan raised a brow at his friend.

“Oh. Yeah, his name is Harry. Hey, where’s Hannah? I want her to hear about this too.” 

“She said she was coming, I don’t know.”

“Okay…” Louis tapped impatiently on the counter. 

“You look so happy… It’s weird.”

“I do? It is?” Louis’ face scrunched up with the questions. 

“I have to meet this guy, you know… Give him the what for.” Stan took a sip of his beer.

“Don’t scare him off!” Louis pleaded.

“Scare who off? Sorry I’m late, something came up.” Hannah leaned in and kissed Louis on the cheek. 

“Who’s dick was it?” Stan joked.

“Oh, sod off!” Hannah threw a peanut in his direction, but he dodged it. “What’s going on, then?”

“Louis ‘met someone.’” Stan put air quotes around the phrase.

“Yeah?” Hannah’s level of excitement was raised. “What’s his name? I want details!”

“Harry,” Stan answered for Louis.

“I’m not talking to you, buggard! Go on, Lou, tell me!”

“He’s a musician,” Louis starts.

“Oh, go on.” Hannah is at the edge of her seat.

“Beautiful green eyes and curly hair…”

“Okay… How did you meet?” Hannah asked, growing bored of Harry’s description.

“At Leeds this past weekend.”

“Oh, yeah! Nearly forgot you went there. So he performed or summat?” 

“Yeah, it was kind of love at first sight,” Louis blushed.

“How romantic.” Stan took another swig.

“It is!” Hannah was running out of peanuts for ammo. “Will you see him again?”

“I was just with him before I came here. He’s got classes in the same building as me.”

“It’s fate!” Hannah swooned. “So perfect!” 

“I know… It’s not like we’re official or anything, it’s just been sex so far… Amazing sex.” Louis stared at nothing as he finished the sentence. 

“I bet.” Hannah scrunched her nose. “Let’s party with him! Invite him to the flat. Liam and Zayn won’t mind, yeah?”

“Nah, they liked him,” Louis admitted. 

“Stan’s got the freezer stocked up with enough alcohol to last us through winter.” 

“Sounds fun, actually. I’ll give him a shout, see if he wants to come.” Louis smiled at his friend. 

~~

“Louis invited me to a party,” Harry said to Niall when he walked into their shared room. There were only twenty rooms in the Hall that were allowed to be shared. 

“A party?” Niall raised his brows.

“Yeah, he’s got a house share with some people or something. Want to come? Liam and Zayn will be there.”

“I invited them over here tonight…” Niall murmured. For some reason the whole “did you know” conversation never came up. Niall was always the kind to just roll with things. 

“Louis said they’d rather stay there tonight,” Harry replied.

“Fine.” Niall plopped down on his bed. “Just gonna take a nap before then.”

“Maybe you could clean up your side of the room before inviting company over…” Harry picked up a shirt and tossed it at Niall’s face. 

“Probably a good idea… I’ll do that tomorrow.” He flipped over on his side. 

“I guess I’ll…” Harry began to say until Niall began snoring. “… wake you up when it’s time to go.” 

~~

Stan was already smashed when Harry and Niall got to the house. Hannah wasn’t too well off either, but she was capable of carrying on a conversation. 

“Yo!” She shouted then giggled when she answered the door. She turned to face the inside of the house and screamed, “Louis is this your boyfriend?”

Louis shot Hannah a disdained look when he reached the door. 

“I’m Hannah.” She was blonde and pretty, Harry noticed how soft her skin was when she reached out and shook his hand aggressively. She looked back at Louis and said “He’s hot.”

“I-” Louis began, but she was on to Niall now.

“So is he! Wow, you’re so cute actually!” She pinched his cheeks until they were pink. Harry was simply laughing at him. 

“Oi!” Liam shouted from behind her. He walked through the door and grabbed Niall by the arm. “Mine, Hannah. Mine.” 

Niall smiled widely as Liam pulled him inside, Hannah following with slurred protests. 

“Want to come in, then?” Louis smiled softly at Harry, who was the only one left on the step.

“Of course.” Harry stepped inside and took in the cozy atmosphere. There were a few others that Harry didn’t recognize. He supposed they were other drama kids or something. There was music playing from some speakers in the corner, Harry had never heard the song before. 

Hannah was sprawled on the couch over Liam’s lap, trying to paw her way to Niall. Louis always thought she reminded him of a kitten when she was drunk. 

“This is the main group,” Louis said as he sat on the couch, lifting Hannah’s legs to sit beneath them. “You’ve met Liam and Zayn, and obviously you’ve met Hannah…”

“I’m Perrie,” a stunning blonde from behind Harry said. Harry turned around to see her in an armchair. It was meant for one person, but there was a girl with dyed red hair sitting with her. “This is Jade. You’ll have to excuse her, she’s absolutely hammered.”

Jade giggled at this and buried her face in Perrie’s neck. Harry smiled and sat down on the couch next to Louis. There wasn’t much room left, so he was pressed against his side.

“I recognize you,” Harry pointed out to Perrie, who was a bit giggly herself. 

“We’ve got some classes together, dear. I’m in the music programme as well.”

“Oh… That’s great… So how did all of you meet then?” 

“Well, I met Jade during first year when we were put in flat share together,” Louis explained. “I’ve been friends with Liam, Zayn, Hannah, and… Oi, where’s Stan?”

“I’ll find him,” Hannah said when she suddenly stood. She ruffled Zayn’s hair as she passed him. He was perched on the arm of the couch, next to where Niall was. 

“And Perrie?” Harry looked over at her.

“Been my girlfriend since Reception!” Jade shouted, snuggling into Perrie’s side even more. 

“Not exactly Reception,” Perrie clarified. “That’s how we met, though. She came up to me on the playground and kissed me on the lips. I was completely mortified. We didn’t really become girlfriends until college.” 

“S’not true,” Jade challenged. “Asked you to be my girlfriend on the playground, didn’t I?”

“And I said yes,” Perrie replied. 

“Settled.”  
Louis laughed at the exchange, taking a sip of something from a plastic cup. Niall couldn’t help but let out a small “aw,” and place a hand on his chest. Liam smirked down at him, and then made the mistake of glancing up at Zayn. Zayn shifted in his seat, then fixed his hair out of habit. 

“Want something to drink?” Louis asked Harry and Niall as he stood up. 

“Sure, I’ll come with you,” Harry offered, standing now himself. 

“How sweet!” Perrie crooned. 

Liam scooted over on the couch so that Zayn could sit down now, he pulled Niall over with him. Perrie spent her time fiddling with Jade’s hair and kissing her jaw. 

“Oi! Seat snatchers,” Louis complained when he had returned with Harry. 

“Snooze you lose,” Niall sing-songed. 

Louis turned to look at Harry, but Harry was suddenly distracted by something in the corner. He walked over and grabbed the guitar that was propped up. 

“Whose is this?” He asked, holding up.

“Mine,” Perrie confessed. “I’m more of a singer, but I’m trying to learn.” 

“Can I?”

“By all means,” she smiled. 

He sat criss-cross on the carpet in front of them and begns plucking on the strings, making a face when he realized it wasn’t tuned.

“Didn’t say I kept up with it,” Perrie laughed. 

“That’s okay, I think I can tune it by ear.” Harry tilted his head slightly as he twisted the pegs and played the strings. When it was tuned he made a satisfied look and looked up at the lot. 

“Perrie, you should sing with him,” Niall suggested, shifting a bit so he could sit better. 

“No, I don’t think-“

“Sing, sing, sing!” Jade chanted, poking her sides. Perrie giggled, Jade knew where all of her ticklish spots were. 

“Fine… Anything for my muse.” Perrie tapped Jade’s nose with her forefinger and stood. She sat on her knees and looked down at Harry expectantly. “What shall we sing?”

“Hmm…” Harry strummed on the strings, making up random chords as he went along. He then purposefully placed his fingers on the frets, playing the intro of a song. “You know it? It’s supposed to have two guitars, but…”

“Yes!” She replied excitedly. Louis supposed he wasn’t all that aware of the music world, for he definitely didn’t recognize the song.

“This is the first day of my life,” Harry began.

“I swear I was born right in the doorway,” she sang along. They harmonized perfectly, Perrie’s tremulous alto voice mixing beautifully with Harry’s bass. 

“I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed, they’re spreading blankets on the beach.” The spectators smiled at the musicality of the pair, goosebumps forming on their skin. 

“Yours is the first face that I saw,” Harry couldn’t help sneaking a peak at Louis, “I think I was blind before I met you. Now I don’t know where I am. I don’t know where I’ve been, but I know where I want to go.”

“And so I thought I’d let you know that these things take forever, I especially am slow. But I realize that I need you, and I wonder if I could come home.” Liam snuck a glance at Zayn and Niall that were to his right, he tapped on his knee suddenly, trying to distract himself. 

“Remember the time you drove all night,” Perrie sang out by herself while Harry continued strumming. “Just to see me in the morning. And I thought it was strange you said everything changed, you felt as if you just woke up.” She stared at Jade with an intensity, smiling as she finished the lyric. 

“And you said, ‘this is the first day of my life. I’m glad I didn’t die before I met you.’” There was something forming in the back of Louis’ throat, and emotion coming up in his chest. He pushed it back urgently. “‘But now I don’t care, I’d go anywhere with you, and I’d proably be happy.’”

Harry looked up at Perrie as the ending verse approached, he nodded at the question in her eyes. He began the verse by himself, singing “so if you want to be with me, with these things there’s no telling, we just have to wait and see.” He looked at Louis as he sang the lyric, smiling shyly at the end. 

“But I’d rather be working for a paycheck, than waiting to win the lottery,” they sang together. “Besides maybe this time it’s different, I mean I really think you like me.” 

Harry strummed the final chord, and there were cheers from their small audience. Perrie immediately went back to Jade, wrapping her up in a hug and laughing hysterically at whatever she whispered into her ear. 

“Hannah never came back,” Harry commented. 

“Oh,” Louis said. “I don’t want to look for them, there’s no telling what I’ll see.”

“Are Stan and Hannah dating?” Harry mindlessly strummed a tune out of the guitar. 

“It’s complicated,” Liam put in.

“Extremely,” Zayn added. 

“She hates him, really does,” Louis said. 

“It’s true, they’ve got like a mental war going on or something,” Zayn grimaced. 

“Which one will give in first,” Liam said. The three of them laughed.

“It’s always Stan,” they said in unison. 

Harry smiled at them, feeling something growing in his chest. It was his first year at Bristol, and friends weren’t easy for him to come by. He could almost soak up the comradery here. His eyes caught Louis’, his buzz going nice and strong now. Perrie was curled up in Jade’s lap, sleep about to take over. 

“Want to see me and Zayn’s room?” Liam asked suddenly, looking at Niall.

“Yeah, sure!” He replied happily. Both of them stood and he looked down at Zayn. “You coming?”

“I-“

“Come on, Zaynie!” Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him up. 

Louis watched them leave with a raised brow. It occured to him that he had no idea what they had been up to over the weekend. He met eyes with Harry again, both of them wearing the same expression. They shrugged and laughed, knowing that whatever it was was fine with them.

~~

“Why do you two share a room?” Niall asked, examining the posters on the wall.

“Makes the rent cheaper,” Zayn shrugged, sitting down on his bed. 

“Oh, that makes sense. I share a room with Harry at Wills Hall.”

“They have shared rooms over there?” Liam asked.

“Yeah… Not many, though.” There really wasn’t much in the room to see. 

“Do you have a pony?” Zayn joked, and Liam laughed with him.

“What? No.” Niall obviously didn’t get it. He looked at a few pictures pinned to the wall. “How long have you and Zayn known each other?”

“About as long as Perrie and Jade have,” Liam mused. He stepped closer behind Niall, close enough to feel warmth coming from his body.

“That’s so sweet,” Niall turned around, his face centimeters from Liam’s. “Boyfriends since reception.” 

“It’s not like that,” Zayn kind of chuckled. 

“Hmm… Don’t believe you.” Niall backed away from Liam and turned to Zayn. Zayn stood, suddenly feeling vulnerable where he was. 

“Why?” Liam asked, he stepped over to where he was beside Zayn, looking at Niall.

“Do you think threesomes could be considered a kink…?” Niall pondered as he tugged at both Liam and Zayn’s shirt. Zayn glanced over at Liam and back at Niall.

“I-I think so, maybe. Yeah,” he said in a rush, his voice breathy and nervous. Niall smiled and kissed him softly, tilting his head to the side, really getting into it. Liam watches, wishing he had answered first. Niall’s hand was still on Liam’s shirt. He let it trail down to the hem, then go up it on the other side, bunching the fabric between his hand and thumb.   
Niall left Zayn’s mouth and instantly went to Liam’s, causing a rise from the boy. Liam latched onto Zayn’s shirt and pulled him closer, running his free hand through his hair. 

Niall smiled into Liam’s lips before lowering himself down to his knees, his hands trailing down both of their middles. Both of them looked down at the blonde head, their hearts racing with anticipation. With expert hands, Niall was able to undo both of their pants at the same time. His blue eyes stared up at them for a moment before he pulled down their trousers, smiling at what he saw. 

Liam’s breath hitched when Niall took him in his mouth while stroking Zayn. Liam had to steady himself on Zayn’s shoulder as Niall’s sucking grew more intense, his left and at the base of Liam’s cock, his right hand on Zayn’s. He moved his mouth over to Zayn, servicing him the same way he had Liam. 

Liam moved closer, nudging his cock on Niall’s cheek. A bit of precome dabbled onto his skin. Niall forced Zayn to shift over and press against Liam’s side, and just like that, Niall had both of them in his mouth. It was awkward in Niall’s mouth, but he ha no difficulties performing the same maneuver, deeper in fact. Liam briefly wondered whether he had a gag reflex.

Zayn glanced in Liam’s direction, a blush forming on his cheeks. Liam was already staring at him. They had a conversation with their eyes. Was this okay? They said it would stop, yet why are they here? It was hard not to be distracted by the sensations Niall was giving them down lower. Liam bit his lip, nervous about what he was about to do. He leaned toward him, skimming Zayn’s jawline with his nose. They made eye contact again, and it was all so intimate. Liam kissed his jaw tentatively. 

Their lips met nervously, not sure of why they felt the need to take it this far. They could have just casually had a guy going down on both of them at once, their dicks pressed together in his mouth. But no, it didn’t seem right to just listen to Niall expertly breathe through his nose. Their hands brushed each others’ as they had them wrapped in Niall’s blonde locks. Their lips separated with a slight pop, Liam looking at Zayn’s eyes that were focusing anywhere but on him. Niall’s hands were up both of their shirts, grazing their chests. 

Liam bucked his hips slightly as a sensation began to overwhelm the bottom part of his stomach. Niall took that as his cue to release the two of them, taking in a nice gasp of fresh air. 

“So, boys,” he said casually. “What position shall we try today?”

Zayn and Liam glanced at each other, slightly ruefully. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“You decide, Niall,” Liam finally caved, his shoulders crumpling only slightly in defeat. 

“Excellent…” Niall sat on the bed he thought was probably Zayn’s. He positioned himself, slightly awkwardly but still comfortable. “Let’s try this?”

“Oh,” Liam raised his brows, letting the image sink in.

“Yes,” Zayn breathed, his entire body filling with lust. He pushed Liam forward, and that was it.

~~

“Are they asleep?” Harry asked, leaning forward to catch sight of Perrie and Jade’s faces. They were still snuggled on the armchair, eyes shut and breathing evenly. They looked like serene angels wrapped in each others’ arms. 

“Looks like it,” Louis laughed.

“Shh, don’t wake them.” Harry leaned back on the sofa, side pressed to Louis. He had all the space in the world on that couch, but the only space that was apt for him was right there. 

His head lowered onto Louis’ shoulder as he played with his fingers. There was no telling what time it was, but Harry didn’t care. Nor did Louis. Time could stop right then, and Harry would be okay with everything in life. 

“You know, I can play piano,” Louis commented out of nowhere. 

“Yeah?” Harry’s face lit up. Just as it always did when music was brought up as the subject of conversation.

“Yeah. I’m not great or anything, but…” 

“You should totally play for me sometime!” Harry was avidly enthusiastic and it made Louis’ heart warm. “We’ve got a piano in the music practice room back at Wills Hall… I’d love to hear you.” 

“Okay… If you’re not sick of me by then.” Louis made a face.

“As if. I honestly don’t think I could get enough of you.” Louis raised a brow. “You know what I meant!”

“I know exactly what you meant,” Louis countered as he moved to straddle Harry. Harry had to look up to see his eyes for once. 

“I kind of like how small you are,” Harry commented randomly.

“I still top,” Louis said with a sour face. His hand bunched the fabric at the bottom of Harry’s shirt.

“Do you think maybe I could-“

“Not on your life,” Louis challenged. His face softened. “Maybe on your birthday.”

“Februrary is so far away.” Harry frowned. Louis made a mental note of the month. He’d figure out the day later. 

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s mouth. He could hear Harry’s breath hitch from the sudden and forecful contact. Harry was a great kisser, and for that Louis was greatful. Harry’s shirt was pushed up even further with the rough lip contact that was going on. 

Jade shifted in Perrie’s arms, making a small whimpering sound. Harry and Louis froze, just now remembering their present company. Louis smiled down at Harry, and Harry gave him a nod. 

Sex with Harry was always amazing, and Louis made sure to make a mental note of how it felt the first time in his room. Staring down at Harry, sweat dampening his brow, the way Harry clenched his sheets. Everything was perfect, and Louis honestly hadn’t felt this way about anyone in such a long time. And if Louis was being completely honest, all walls down, he’d tell himself he’d never felt this way. 

Eerything seemed new with Harry. The same motions had a new ring. Everything clicked and Louis was happy. It gave Louis an empty feeling in his stomach, fear hollowing him out to think that maybe, what if, Harry doesn’t feel the exact same way. 

~~

“You seem particularly chipper this morning,” Niall commented, walking out of the inner room. Harry hardly expected privacy from the lad. 

The way the room was set up was extremely confusing. It was as if they each had their own, but Niall had to walk through Harry’s to get to his. Harry didn’t mind, honestly. He liked Niall well enough, even loved him in a weird sense. 

“I suppose,” Harry mused. “What happened to the three of you last night?”

“I-” Niall stopped short, not sure what exactly he was about to disclose. 

“Mhmm.” Harry raised a brow. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots. 

“I could ask you the same!” Niall stuck his tongue out. 

“I feel scandalized,” Harry pouted. 

Niall snorted, unable to control himself. “Let’s get breakfast, yeah?” 

“Okay, hang on.” Harry was finishing tying up his shoelaces. 

“What’s this?” Niall lifted a piece of parchment from Harry’s desk, reading the lines with raised brows. “Writing songs again, are we?” 

“Oi! Give that back.” Harry attempted to retrieve it, but Niall kept it away. 

“I think you’ve found yourself a muse,” Niall teased. He read off some of the lyrics, “‘you’d think everything would feel the same, but it all feels so new. There’s only one thing that can keep me sane, and I think that’s you.’ How sweet, Hazza.”

“Shut up, Niall!” Harry growled, finally snatching the paper from him. Niall may be good at squirming away, but Harry was still taller and bigger than him. 

“Got any chords yet?” Niall questioned. 

“Nah, just lyrics.”

“Gonna sing it for him?” 

“I, I don’t know… Maybe.” Harry dropped the paper on the bed. He put a beanie on, not caring that his fringe wasn’t pulled back. 

“Are you two boyfriends?” Niall crooned as he followed Harry out of their room. 

“Nah, s’not like that.”

“Yet,” Niall snickered.

“Oi, don’t you have relationship issues of your own?” Harry snapped. “You can’t just expect threesomes to go on forever, you know.”

“Why not?” Niall’s face was genuine, he really wasn’t sure what Harry was on about.

“Well… I mean, that’s not how things work, is it?” They walked down the corridor, making their way to the pantry block. 

“Maybe it can, I don’t know.” Niall scrunched his nose, his head spinning with memories and details that Harry wasn’t keen on learning. 

All shared rooms were in Old Quad, the building that was built back in 1929. They had a pantry block, which was nice, but they didn’t have cool lounge areas like UVW and XYZ. Niall made himself some toast, eating it hungrily. Harry wasn’t as hungry as he thought, so he skipped breakfast. 

~~

“You let us fall asleep on the armchair, you twats!” Jade shrilled as she held a head to her aching head.

“You two looked so peaceful,” Louis explained, attempting to excuse himself. 

Jade shot him a look of dread as she poured coffee into her mug. 

“Morning, Louis,” Perrie greeted cheerfully. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

“How’re you, love?” Louis asked warmly.

“I’m fantastic. Don’t worry, I’ll tame medusa over here.” 

“Don’t touch me, P,” Jade said with a hiss. 

“Aw, honey, not in front of the child!” Perrie raised her hands to her cheek, dramatically casting a worried look to Louis. 

“You’re right,” Jade said as her face softened. “He doesn’t need to see us fighting, he might grow up to be a deranged queen.” 

“Bit late for that,” Stan commented as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Louis. 

“Stan, you left before you could meet Harry,” Louis said with a scowl.

“Oh, I heard him plenty,” Stan mentioned. He grabbed the box of cornflakes in front of him, shaking it to see how much remained.

“We weren’t that loud.” Louis looked mortified. 

“I was talking about him singing and laughing so much,” Stan guffawed. “Heard the other part too, though.” 

Louis buried his face in his hands, causing Perrie and Jade to giggle. Hannah walked in, then, her hair mussed up and her face a grimace that not even death would want to face. 

“Morning,” Jade and Perrie said in unison. 

“G’morn,” Hannah made an attempt. She spotted the coffee and made for it as if it were life or death. Jade quickly dodged what would have been a bad accident if she hadn’t moved. 

“Did Niall and Harry leave?” Perrie asked. 

“Harry did, yeah. Think Niall did too.” Louis bit into his toast. 

“Where’re Liam and Zayn? They’re usually the first two up,” Jade mentioned. 

“Probably still tangled up in each other,” Perrie commented. Louis and Jade both choked on what they were consuming, and Stan stopped pouring the cereal into his bowl.

All of them laughed, sans Hannah who was still absorbing caffeine. 

“As if,” Jade snorted.

“Not in a million years,” Stan said as he continued making his breakfast. He stood to grab the carton of milk for his bowl. Perrie was mindlessly eating some granola out of the palm of her hand. 

“Plans today, ladies?” Hannah asked coherently, the coffee was kicking in.

“Going shopping with Jesy and Leigh, wanna come?” Perrie invited, her kindness shining through. 

“Nah, I think I’m gonna veg today…” Hannah gave Stan a look that Louis didn’t understand, and probably didn’t want to. 

Louis honestly had a lot of homework that needed to be done before his courses began, considering he’d neglected it the previous weekend and even the day before when he had skipped. Harry said something about meeting up with some tutor this morning before he’d left last night. Perrie never had to have a tutor that he thought of, but maybe that was a thing for first years. 

“I’m gonna get some homework done, it’s piling up,” Louis said pracitcally to himself. Hannah had left the room, Stan was busy reading the cereal box with a strange intensity, and Jade and Perrie were busy giggling in each others’ faces. 

“Come on, let’s go get dressed,” Jade said to Perrie, tugging on her shirt with dominance. 

Louis sighed down at the kitchen table, wondering why it suddenly felt so lonely in that house. 

~~

“Finally, we’re alone,” Liam breathed into Niall’s ear. He nibbled on it and began sucking on his neck. 

“Oi, you’re here to study, remember?” Niall pushed him away.

“Do I have to? It was really only an excuse to get you in your room.” Liam’s hand grabbed at Niall’s shirt.

“Pervert,” Niall said with another shove. The shove was more half-hearted this time. 

“You’re so pretty,” Liam complimented as he stroked Niall’s jeans. Niall loved compliments, it gave him energy.

“Thanks,” he replied softly, somehow out of breath. He grabbed his glasses off of his desk and put them on, staring down at the book in front of him. Liam let out a short laugh, not expecting Niall to own thick rimmed glasses. “What? I’m not just sex appeal you know,” Niall retorted as he pushed his specs up his nose.

“I think they make you look extremely sexy,” Liam replied after a moment, his face even closer than before. His hand found Niall’s stomach and traveled down to the waist of his jeans, his fingers skimming the skin beneath it. 

“Fuck,” Niall swore, spinning around in his desk chair. They had borrowed Harry’s desk chair for Liam to sit in. “Fine.” 

Liam made a small squeal of victory as Niall latched onto him, unable to resist his sensible and erotic charm. He stood and sat on Liam’s lap, straddling him. It was a hot and messy kiss, and Niall’s glasses ended up askew. Liam gracefully took them off and set them back on the desk. 

“But we have to actually do homework after, okay?” Niall said urgently. 

“Fine…” Liam agreed before saying, “if I let you out of the bed.”

Niall let out a small yelp as Liam stood suddenly, carrying Niall over to his bed. He grinded their cocks together through their jeans, Niall already panting heavily. Three people was great, but two people fit together so perfectly. 

“Jesus,” Niall seethed as he began ripping at Liam’s clothes. Liam already had a considerable bruise plastered on Niall’s neck before he allowed his clothes to be removed. 

Once every article of clothing was removed from the two, Liam continued grinding into the side of Niall’s thigh, sucking on his lips, his shoulder, his chest. 

“I’ve never got to see you like this,” Liam commented as he stared down at him with an intensity. “You’re breathtakingly beautiful.”

“Stop, I can’t take that.” Niall blushed madly as he looked away from Liam’s eyes. Liam couldn’t get enough of Niall’s flushed cheeks, and sightly sweaty brow. He could stare down at him like this forever, but then remembered what he was here for in the first place. 

He already knew the ins and outs of Niall’s body, but doing it with just the two of them felt new and great. Liam throughly enjoyed being able to watch Niall’s face as he thrusted in and out of him. All of Niall’s attention was on Liam, and nothing in the world compared to that. Niall had one leg wrapped around Liam’s, and Liam was able to feel as Niall’s orgasm waved through his body, causing his leg to quiver slightly and his toes to curl. 

They rode their orgasms out like pros, Liam kissing down Niall’s chest. 

“You’re perfect,” Niall sighed happily, his hand falling lazily into Liam’s hair.

“So are you.” A smile sprawled across Liam’s face, and Niall felt it against his chest. 

“Now, about that homework…” Niall urged, pushing effortlessly on Liam’s shoulders. There was a loud groan from the boy. “You promised, Liam!” 

“Fine…” Liam sighed and started looking for his pants. He pulled his briefs and pants on, but left his shirt off and sat down at the desk. Niall joined him a moment later, wearing boxers and Liam’s shirt. 

“Now then, we’re learning about catalysts,” Niall said in a teacher’s voice, placing his glasses back on. He had one foot rested on the chair with him, his chin placed on his knee. “In a chemical reaction, catalysts are what speed things up. Heat is a catalyst, disturbance is a catalyst, like mixing and stuff.”

“Yeah?” Liam wasn’t paying much attention, but he got the gist luckily. 

“You’re not very focused,” Niall sighed. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking… About things.”

“Does it have to do with Chemistry?” Niall asked with a raised brow. 

“Not the kind of Chemistry you’re talking about,” Liam confessed, looking a bit sheepish. 

Niall set down his pencil and motioned for Liam to go on with his conversation. 

“I know this might sound crazy, but I really like you, Niall,” Liam said in a rush, looking down at the blank sheet of note paper. 

“I like you too, Liam.” Niall smiled widely, his face sincere.

“Yeah, but…” Liam swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t like Zayn the same way that I like you.”

“Oh,” Niall replied. Liam wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean.

“Do you like him the same way you like me?” Liam tapped his knee, feeling anxious.

“Yeah, well. No. I don’t know, it’s very confusing for me, Liam. I think it’s confusing for you, too.” 

“It’s not confusing for me,” Liam challenged. 

Niall simply laughed in reply.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m a catalyst,” was all he said.

“What?” Liam had never been more confused in his life. 

“It was going to happen eventually, you two,” Niall explained. “I just sped things up. If only you could see yourself when the three of us are going at it, see the way you look at him.” 

Liam was silent for a moment, not sure how to process this information. 

“But I like you,” he finally said with determination.

“And as I said, I like you too. But I also like Zayn,” Niall replied warily. 

“How is that even possible?” There were lines forming between Liam’s eyebrows. 

“I could try and explain it scientifically, but would you be able to keep up?” Niall asked carefully, not wanting to offend him.

“Yeah, I can try.” 

“Alright. There are chemicals in your brain, they’re called endorphins. These are what help you feel things.” Liam nodded, so Niall continued. “Dopamine is what is released when you see someone that you think is perfect, people call this ‘love at first sight.’”

“Okay…”

“Now, then, there are things called catecholamines. They’re compound chemicals, built on the original chemical. You have dopamine, and then built on that you have norepinephrin, it’s derived from further metabolic modification on dopamine, right?”

“Sure,” Liam attempted to sound caught up.

“Norepinephrin is what one would call lust.”

“Right.”

“Say, I felt the whole ‘love at first sight’ thing when I ran into Zayn outside the toilets. Now, say I didn’t feel that when I met you, I simply felt lust. But, in turn I eventually felt what dopamine gives me, in which I feel for you. Does this make sense?”

“No, I’m incredibly lost.”

“What I’m saying is when I see you, and I see Zayn, I have the same chemical balance in my head. What’s the difference?”

“So, scientifically speaking…”

“It’s possible to love two people at once.”

“Oh,” Liam said, looking down.

“Kiss me,” Niall said suddenly, placing his fingers beneath Liam’s chin. 

“Okay.” Liam leaned in carefully, afraid he was about to break. Their lips met softly, a warm sensation spreading out through Liam’s veins. Everything about Niall was perfect to Liam, and their lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle. 

When they parted, Niall left his hand cradling Liam’s cheek. 

“See?” Niall’s eyes lit up. “Remember how that felt, you have homework. I want you to go home and kiss Zayn, and see how it feels.”

“Okay,” was all Liam could contribute. 

~~

“Got a minute?” came a voice from behind Louis. He turned to see Harry with a smile plastered on his face. 

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?” Louis asked incredulously. Harry seemed as though he were up to something. The last week or so had been perfect between the two of them. Plenty of shagging, cuddling, and more shagging. It was hard to tell what was really going on, though, for Louis. For all he knew, he could just be a good fuck. 

“Come with me,” he replied with an extended hand. 

Louis didn’t ask anymore questions, he was just pleased to be holding Harry’s hand. He swayed into Harry a few times as they walked.

“Did you see Niall’s hickey?” Louis asked with a laugh.

“Wonder which one gave it to him,” Harry mused. 

“So scandalous.” Louis dramatically raised a hand to his mouth in mock astonishment. Harry laughed, his dimples showing. “They all seem so happy, don’t you think it’s a bit strange?”

“I don’t know… Love is love, I suppose.” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand, and a burst of electricity shot through Louis. 

“Yeah, that’s true.” He hadn’t been paying any mind to where they were walking, and when he looked up he was surprised to see the music practice room in Wills Hall. “Why’re we here?”

“Fulfilling your promise,” Harry said whimsically. 

“What promise?” Louis was incredibly confused until Harry guided him toward the piano. “Oh.” 

“Do you know anything off the top of your head?” Harry was so enthusiastic, so happy.

“I could play twinkle twinkle, little star,” Louis confessed. Harry laughed, and Louis wished he could listen to it forever, not his shitty piano playing. 

“Anything else? If not, I suppose nursery rhymes will do.”

“What about Paradise by Coldplay?” Louis asked, his fingers grazing the keys in front of him. Harry was sat next to him. 

“I’m familiar.”

Louis began to play, and Harry’s entire face lit up. 

“When she was just a girl, she expected the world,” Harry sang at the right cue, earning an impressed smile from Louis. “But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep.”

Louis joined him now, singing with him, “and dreamed of para-para-paradise.” 

Harry’s face was beyond pleased when they finished the song.

“Didn’t know you could sing,” Harry stated, his smile giving all of his emotion away.

“Guess there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Louis shrugged, looking smug. 

“Guess so…” Harry leaned in and kissed him, nearly catching him off guard. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Louis blurted out when they parted. His face look mortified after the completely rash exclamation. He wished more than anything he could travel back in time by one minute. He half expected Harry just to stand up and walk out, never speak to him again. Love is such a big word. This wouldn’t be the first time Louis said it too early and scared someone off. But instead, a smile spread across his face. He wrapped Louis up in his arms and kissed him once more. 

“You think or you know?” Harry asked, a bit breathless. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” 

Louis wanted to cry, but all he did was laugh, almost in hysterics. He stared at Harry, mesmerized by his face and his curls and his laugh and, Harry. This was happening and he was here, and everything was perfect in Louis’ life for once. Finally, he caught a break and he couldn’t imagine a better one.


End file.
